The Heart of A Zero
by Nicknyte the Hedgehog
Summary: Zero, In his final moments, starts to recall his life on Ragnarok's decent onto Earth. Event happens during The final stage of MMZ4. SPOILERS.
1. Prolouge

Heart of a Zero: Chapter 1

Made by Nicknyte

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story and Zero and related Characters are Copyright Capcom.

There Zero was. Standing in front of Weil, getting ready to die to protect the people he loved. On top of Ragnarok, he knew there was no way off. His head chip was cracking, his body armor chipping off, and his dash function at 30, he had no chance of beating Weil.

"Hnnnhehehehh...Zero. You have no chance of surviving. My plans to control all the Reploids foiled because a stupid copy can't accept change. You Maverick, I will take you down like the scum you are. I have nothing to live for. You destroyed our dream of using the Ciel System for all of Reploid and Human kind. If I can't have my dream, then NO ONE WILL LIVE TO SEE IT!"

Zero glanced upon dark eyes in front of Weil's mutated body. He glared at the Reploid once human and slightly slit his eyes.

"Weil. I don't have time for your speech. You can't fool me. You killed humans to rule all the reploids when you had the Dark Elf. You didn't care about them. You just wanted power to control all of the reploids and not even care about the energy crisis. Once you're dead, Ciel will use her system to help everyone."

"Well then. If you feel so strongly about saving this place that you care about so much, the get ready to die trying!"

Zero opened his eyes and stared at Weil. With a gentle opening of his lips he stated:

"So be it."

As Weil raised his arms, the piping of Ragnarok fused with his body. Each one of them wiggling like worms, squirming into his back. Zero squinted in disgust at the horrific sight. A flash shone, and in the place where the flash originated, was in fact a monster. Weil was Ragnarok, and he was going to die with it, as long as everyone would die. His dreams were squashed by a mere copy and die was the only way out. Without warning, a beam headed straight for Zero appeared from the monster's mouth. At that moment, his life flashed before him. Time stopped, and his thoughts came together...

"Ciel."


	2. Ciel

Heart of a Zero: Chapter 2

**Ciel**

Made by Nicknyte

The empty void of light surrounded Zero. He didn't know what was going on. He felt like he remembered this place. He floated in the void, confused to what was happening. The sky went black and Zero wasn't afraid...

"Zero! Wake up! Activate!"

Zero awoke with audible sounds of motors and gears turning within him. In his dark eyes, a light shown in the back, adjusting the eye receptors to the light in the room. However, there was no light in the room, just beeps and computer hums on his diagnostic bed.

Zero activates with a alarmed look and hops off the diagnostic bed..

"Ciel! What is wrong! Is Weil attacking in the middle of the night!"

Ciel gasps, and says softly. "No, I'm sorry. I..I just had a nightmare..."

"About what? What caused you to activate me with such urgency?" Zero asks.

"I had a dream...that you would leave us...the Resistance. No, more like killed while fighting Weil...I...didn't know what to do in my dream. Weil's armies surrounded the trailer and started killing everyone, and they held me at gun point demanding that I gave them the Ceil System."

"..." was Zero's silence to the whole dream. He raised his hand, and rested it on top of Ciel's shoulder.

"Ciel, I will protect you...and the Resistance. Even if I have to die trying. I will not let Weil hurt you."

"But...I don't want you to die. I want you to see the day where we will defeat Weil and me and you can finally live in peace with all of the other Reploids."

Ciel eyes glisten with the reflection of the diagnostic room's light. She looks at the ground and starts to sniff. Zero looks at her and hugs her lightly.

"Ciel, stop it. Listen to me." Zero says sternly.

Ciel wipes her eyes with her pajamas sleeve. It was pink and white plaid and her blond hair was down for the night. It covered her shoulders down to her elbows. A piece of hair had got stuck on her face because of wiping her tears had caused it to stick. Zero moved it off and began speaking.

"There is no easy way to solve this war. We will fight to that time comes, and when we will finally have peace when Reploids and humans can co-exist once again. Besides, it's not to fitting for a commander in chief to cry."

Ciel giggled a bit at Zero's small remark. "Yea. I should be trying to work on what's in front of me and work on the future another day. Sorry for waking you up Zero."

"It's okay. I rather enjoyed it. Have a good night Cie------"

The void appeared once again. This time the white void soon turned orange. The void started to move and Zero felt a sharp pain in his arm. A laugh emitted from the void, a laugh that would bring Mavericks to their knees. Zero knew what it was.

"Weil..."

Next chapter soon guys! Be sure to visit This is my first fic in over 3 years. And I'm proud to be making one about Megaman Zero, which is one of my favorite series to play. Please, review. If you gotta flame, then do it without sounding like an idiot, which is hard to do. Actually, Positive and Negative criticism is always welcome. Anyway, I hope ya'll like it.


End file.
